User blog:Danfasa/Admin Update - June 2017
Hey there! While right now everything I do on this site is a shout into the void, I have to believe that at some point, this will no longer be true. And hey, who knows? Maybe some point down the line there will be active users who will be interested in reading this. This blog post is going to serve as one of, hopefully, many monthly updates about the Wiki's stats and work that's been done in general. 'Page Views' Here is a breakdown of our most popular pages and their number of views in the past 4 weeks: #Everlost Wiki - 226 #Alexandra "Allie" Johnson - 139 #Mary Hightower - 113 #Mikey McGill - 47 #Nick - 40 #Lief - 32 #Memorable Quotes - 31 #Milos - 28 #Johnnie-O - 21 #Jix - 18 #Squirrel - 12 #Moose - 8 #Sparkle - 5 Here is a breakdown of our most popular pages and their number of views from the month of May: #Alexandra "Allie" Johnson - 120 #Mary Hightower - 101 #Everlost Wiki - 62 #Mikey McGill - 39 #Nick - 34 #Lief - 12 #Everlost (Place) - 10 #Speedo - 6 #Using Everlost Terminology - 2 #Minor Characters - 2 #Johnnie-O - 1 #Afterlight - 1 #Eight other pages with 0 views are then listed. Idk why this was done in May but not in June. This boils down to roughly 607 views in the month of June and 390 views in May, so at least we're improving. Sure, that's probably because I was more active in June than May buuuuuuut..... An interesting thing to note is that, while you would think our homepage would be the most viewed page at all times in this Wiki's life, in the past, it has been either Mary Hightower or Allie. This makes me think that changing the wiki's name from The Skinjackers Trilogy Wiki to Everlost Wiki has significantly improved our search ranking for less targeted Internet searches and more people are viewing our homepage. Now if only people would stop and stay! I know that certainly many of these views are me, and probably at least part of the reason Mary and Allie are so high in views is because those are the pages that I view the most (as I'm working heavily on them). However, I must believe that there are other people taking notice, that it isn't just me and google's robotic web spiders! Edits In the grand scheme of what the future ''could ''hold, there weren't that many edits. However, the wiki has expanded a lot for the work of one user imo! Hopefully, there is a lot more to come. The changes made to the wiki include a name change from The Skin Jacker Trilogy Wiki to Everlost Wiki, something I am extremely happy about. The name was held by another wiki that was smaller, with four pages (all of which we already had existing versions of) and it hadn't had any activity in quite a while. They were closed in favor of our wiki after a request was made to Wikia staff. Ultimately, our fandom as it exists right now is not large enough to support multiple wiki endeavors, not that multiple wikis covering the same content makes any sense to begin with. I feel that this name change and the abolishment of a less active, less content rich wiki is an important first step in uniting all interested Everlost fans under one banner. New Pages *The Altar Boys *Twin Towers *Coins *Meadow Renamed Pages *Roadshoes to Road-shoes (apparently, the book has a hyphen) Category:Blog posts